1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an improved grease catching for a cooking grill. In particular, the invention relates to a grease catching pan located intermediate the cooking surface and a grate supporting the charcoals or, in the case of gas and electric grills, the artificial charcoals.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various prior art patents have addressed the problem of catching the grease or other drippings which fall from the food being cooked on the cooking surface of gas, electric, or charcoal grills. U.S. Pat. No. 3,959,620 to Stephen discloses an electric barbecue grill having a grease cup located at the bottom of a kettle-like body in order to catch grease drippings. U.S. Pat. No. 3,989,028 to Berger discloses a sloping tray supporting the charcoal brickets within a grease cup located at the bottom thereof. U.S. Pat. No. 4,089,258, also to Berger, discloses a barbecue unit, in which a grease cup is connected to the bottom of a drip plate which is tilted slightly with respect to the cooking unit.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,403,540 to Erkelenz discloses the use of a grease cup in combination with a slope and groove grease pan, which is crisscrossed with a group of intersecting channels forming drainage towards a trough. U.S. Pat. No. 4,574,770 to Wells discloses a cooking apparatus with grease catching elements. None of these prior art patents disclose a sloping grease catching pan located above the gas, electric, or charcoal cooking elements and immediately underneath the grill which supports the food being cooked.